Romance
by achirite
Summary: Romance is a double edged sword for Asch. Guy has to wonder if he even knows the definition of the word. [GuyAsch, SPOILERS, YAOI]


**Title**: Romance  
**Pairing**: AschxGuy  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: Romance is a double-edged sword for Asch; Guy has to wonder if he even knows the definition of the word.  
**Warnings**: spoilers, yaoi

Guy had thought it was Luke who had returned. With his gravity-defying hair, innocent smile, and the look of a reborn hero in his blue eyes, how could he be anything else? The instant he was back Natalia began to weep both with joy and unhappiness - because she knew, just as everyone else knew, that it had to be Luke.

But the thing was, it was Asch. He was sure of it because Luke hadn't tasted like this, in their few and tentative moments of kissing. Luke, at their first moment alone together in a long while, wouldn't have shoved him into a wall with so much force that he lost his breath momentarily and almost suffocated from kissing. Naturally, since they were in a spare room at the Fabre mansion, a shelf full of books and one large paperweight nearly fell on them - but this only made Asch tighten his hold of Guy's waist and pull them even closer together, the two bodies colliding in alarming places. When Guy ended the kiss with a somewhat satisfying (and yet also disgusting) smacking sound, Asch went for his throat in a predatory way that made him gasp, particularly when the redhead began nipping his way down towards the center of his chest, leaving a long line of crescent-shaped red marks deep in the skin. Guy, not knowing where to put his hands, startled as Asch placed them around his neck, but luckily this was a better area for sliding his fingers through thick red hair.

Unfortunately, it also left him with no defense when Asch easily popped all the buttons on his shirt with one hand, then came upwards to attack his ear determinedly with tongue.

He gave it a rather sultry nip, then whispered, "You wanna do it?" grazing Guy's ear with hot breath.

Guy was just coherent enough to reply with, "Oh Asch, since when did you get so romantic?" The joking tone he had been hoping for was somewhat ruined by an unmanly yelp; Asch had completely removed the upper half of his clothing and placed his hands on his chest, grazing down his sides with a rather mischievous smirk that was no doubt caused by the reaction his attentions were getting.

Threading his hands through Asch's hair, Guy pulled the redhead in for another very long kiss, one that Asch only deepened until Guy wondered if they weren't licking out each other's tonsils. Asch's warm mouth on his made him feel faint, almost sick to his stomach with (for at this point he had to admit it) lust. When Asch came up for air, he rested his head on Guy's shoulder, which would have been perfectly sweet if he hadn't also been sliding his hands along Guy's ass at the same time.

However, at that moment he did manage to say something very sweet. "I love you; how's that for romantic?" Guy could feel himself turning redder as the moments passed between Asch's statement and when his next reply should usually come. Asch, ignoring his silence, pulled back and stared at the blond's flushed and rather guilt-stricken face before leaning forward to kiss him once more, swallowing words that felt like they'd been on the tip of Guy's tongue.

Asch pulled him to the bed, trailing one hand alluring down his shoulders before shoving him down beneath him on the mattress, blue eyes shining with anticipation. A pleasant blush had risen in his normally pale cheeks that could have matched his hair if it were a shade lighter. He tugged aggressively at Asch's white clothing - to which the boy smirked, and obligingly took it off.

Without any warning, Asch leaned forward and stuck a hand down Guy's pants, who shuddered at his touch, moaning loudly. "Asch...nnngh, are you sure...?" Guy managed to grit out between gasping for air.

"Of course I'm sure, you idiot." And with that, Asch pulled his pants completely down.

The rest of the evening was lost in the sound of bodies slamming together and slick moans of "Ohhh, Asch..." that trailed off into meaningless babble Guy was ashamed of seconds later. Asch smirked into his collarbone, alternatively berating him for his unintelligible words or rivaling him in them.

When they had finally collapsed on top of each other in a sweaty, sticky mess that seemed sacrilegious on the comparatively clean bedcovers, Asch pulled Guy close and muttered, "See? Isn't this romantic?"

Guy, contemplating the ceiling, could only reply, "I suppose one could think of it that way. Of course, it also could be thought of as just meaningless sex."

Asch frowned. "Would it have been meaningless sex with the replica?"

"Luke."

"Luke, _whatever_."

"No - and it wasn't meaningless with you, either, so don't look so worried."

"Hhmph. If there _was_ a romantic mood, you ruined it." Asch said rather bitterly.

"Well, romance isn't everything, obviously," Guy said soothingly as he kissed Asch on the forehead.  



End file.
